


Animal Facts

by theslymaknae



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and was smiling all along, donghwi will never sink let me repeat that, i love animal facts, i was writing the draft during a lab work, this is so cheesy omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: Daehwi had always liked animal all his life; his father owns a zoo; he’s currently in a veterinary school.Of course he would be well versed with all sort of animal facts.





	Animal Facts

**Author's Note:**

> When I said I’m not letting them die im not letting them die 
> 
>  
> 
> also, can someone teach me how to do titles and summaries I sux

 

> **The First Time He Saw Him: Bear**
> 
> _\- “Bears have good hearing, twice as sensitive as humans.”_

The first years didn’t really get to have a lot of laboratory works, mostly lectures and group assignments. So when Youngmin asked for his help to bring something he needed for his lab projects, Daehwi was more than eager to do so. (Also because Woojin pretended that he hadn’t read his hyung’s message on the group chat)

With Youngmin’s notebook in hand, Daehwi waited patiently in front of the Biochemistry laboratory, one of the biggest buildings in campus. Youngmin had promised him he would let the younger observe his work (“Only if you bring your lab coat and promised not to touch anything.”).

**To: Alpaca Hyung**

**Hyung where are youuu**

**From: Alpaca Hyung**

**Wait I’m incubating something, only 3 mins left on the timer.**

 

Typing out a quick reply, he then decided to sit on one of the chairs, probably even going to check his Instagram while waiting for Youngmin.

He was replying a funny comment Samuel left on his newest post when a voice startled him, it was a deep, nasally voice he had never heard before.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” The stranger called out. He was big; probably twice Daehwi’s size, and scary. He knitted his brows, waiting for Daehwi to answer.

But Daehwi couldn’t bring himself to say a word. He had frozen before the stranger’s eyes, cowering before his gaze. That was the moment Lee Daehwi could totally sympathize with all those salmons that had been made victim by the brown bear. (Wait, do bears stare at their prey before they eat them?)

“It’s okay, calm down, just play dead.” He mumbled to himself, trying his best to maintain his breathing.  

“I’m not a bear, you know,” The stranger said, a hint of confusion and amusement in his words

“You read mind?”

“No, but I have a good hearing and I can hear you mumble,” He was downright grinning this time. “−but I’m not a bear.” The stranger added quickly, his eyes crinkled when he laughed.

Lee Daehwi couldn’t process how such cold, menacing gaze could transform into such warm, cute crescents.

 

 

> **Two Weeks after: Cat**
> 
> _\- “Cat brings you gift in order to be friends”_

He had almost forgotten how he literally froze (and dropped Youngmin’s books) when he first met Kang Dongho when suddenly the man appeared next to Youngmin, both laughing and chatting as they walked towards Daehwi and Woojin’s shared table. The two older students smiled at them, placing their bags on the table.

“Woojin, help me to get some food.” Youngmin said.

“Noo, you can carry your own tray.”

“You’re going to carry Donghyun’s tray, come on.” The raid haired replied, ignoring Daehwi’s offer for help as he dragged poor Woojin away from his sweet and sour pork.

Great, now he’s left alone with Kang Dongho and he didn’t know what to do.

Daehwi wasn’t scared of Dongho (how could he be scared of a man who could smile like that?) but he wasn’t _unafraid_ either. There’s something about the older guy that made him lost control over his voice, or his limbs, or the blood that rushed to his face. Basically he turned into a blushing statue whenever Kang Dongho’s around.

“Hi,” Dongho greeted him.

He couldn’t bring himself to answer but fortunately he could work out a small nod.

“Here, for you.” He heard Dongho speak again, this time sliding a sandwich in front of Daehwi. It was neatly wrapped and sealed with a cute cat sticker.

"Do you know that cats bring gifts to make friends?" he asked, waiting for Daehwi to say something back to him. The latter, god knows what’s wrong with him, only managed to lift his head and stared at Dongho. Wide eyed and red faced.  

Dongho was staring back at him, eyes twinkling. It was clear that he was expecting Daehwi to talk to him, a simple thank you or a greeting, _anything_. Daehwi didn’t know how a man like Dongho could pull off such cute expression, but he did, and Daehwi almost die because of it.

He was too immersed with staring at Dongho’s face that he failed to realize the inner turmoil the older’s currently facing.

_“Oh god he’s not saying anything”_

_“I’m really bad at this and this is Minki's idea what should I do,”_

In front of the jjajangmyun stall, Youngmin face palmed as he witnessed the awkward silence on the table. Why did he think it was best to left his awkward, shy friend with his equally awkward, love struck junior to befriend each other on their own?

“Hyung, this tray’s heavy. Can we go back to our table now?” Woojin groaned, complaining for the nth time.

_Shut up, Park Woojin._

 

 

> **Three Odd Months Later: Otter**
> 
> _\- “Otters sleep while holding hands.”_

After so many failed attempts, Youngmin would have already given up in helping Dongho to talk to Daehwi if not for Donghyun. His boyfriend always has the knack with people. As soon as Donghyun entered the picture, Daehwi found his voice (and confidence) back and conversations were flowing.

It didn’t take long after that for the two to start befriending each other, so painfully fast Youngmin was tempted to interrupt them. They had grown so close to the point that Daehwi would automatically reserve a seat for Dongho in their four people table.

Just like that day.

After saying goodbye to Minhyun (who teased him about how he stopped eating lunch together with him), Dongho walked toward the table where saw Daehwi waiting for them, poor kid’s alone. He was about to greet the younger when he noticed that Daehwi was sleeping, his head resting flat on the table.

He smiled; patting the younger’s shoulder softly to wake him up before his weird sleeping position gave him a sprained neck. But as soon as Dongho’s hand touched him, Daehwi grabbed and laced their fingers together, still in his sleep.

Dongho let him.

Five minutes later, he saw Daehwi stirring in his sleep, groaning as he slowly opened his eyes.

“Good morning, otter.” He greeted the younger.  

Groggily, Daehwi knitted his brows together, confused. “What?”

Then he glanced at their intertwined fingers, realizing at once that it must be his doing because Woojin always complained on how Daehwi latched on things in his sleep. As warmth started to spread on his face, Daehwi dashed out of the cafeteria. Leaving Dongho dumbfounded, and slightly amused.

"..hehe, otter.”

 

 

> **The Time When He Confessed: Baby panda**
> 
> _\- "Baby Pandas weigh about as much a cup of tea.”_

When Woojin suggested that they all go on a hike, Daehwi should’ve voiced his mind and shouted “I’M ALLERGIC TO PHYSICAL ACTIVITIES” like he usually did. But Dongho grinned so widely that day and was super excited when he told Woojin that he would love to come. So, _naturally¸_ Daehwi who was currently fighting for his love would of course tell Woojin that he’s coming too. Despite every bone in his body telling him otherwise.

 

Maybe, Daehwi should indeed listen to his conscience and stop impulsively following his heart, for now he had sprained his ankle and couldn’t continue the walk.

Youngmin had insisted for them to halt the hike and head back, taking him to the nearest hospital to get his ankle treated. But Dongho convinced them that he could bring Daehwi there himself and that the rest of them should continue hiking. Daehwi gave his oldest hyung a glare that spells _‘please continue hiking and leave me with Dongho’_ , before Youngmin finally stopped his argument and trusted the youngest to Dongho.

As soon as Dongho squatted and offered him his broad back, Daehwi thought that maybe being impulsive and following his heart had its own merit.

“God you're so light, like a baby panda,” Dongho commented as soon as Daehwi hopped into his back.

“You ever hold a baby panda?”

“Of course. They're so small, only weighed about as much as a cup of tea.”

Daehwi laughed, “I'm not that light.”

 

_“But you're my cup of tea.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ... Because if someone would be reading cute animal facts before bed I bet you it’s gonna be dongho and daehwi, and the former would probably forward such facts to NU’EST GC, annoying all his members. /amirite?


End file.
